You Must Die Now
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Master Hand leaves to find new smashers to join the brawl, and leaves Crazy Hand in charge! But What happens when the left hand takes his brother's advice to seriously?


**... Yes i decided to write more horror. It's so addicting to write :3**

* * *

><p><strong>*In Some Part Of The Mansion*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crazy Hand, come here for a moment!" Master Hand yelled, waiting for his brother to come. It was only a few minutes before insane laughter was heard.<p>

"Here I am!" Crazy Hand said, appearing out of no where, twitchy as usual. Master Hand faced him.

"Listen to me brother, I have to go for a while," He started.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Crazy Hand shouted. Master Hand twitched.

"... I am going to collect the new smashers, and I need you to take care of the smashers already here. Do you understand!"

"Lickity-split!"

"And I trust you will... Control yourself, right?" Crazy Hand laughed at his brothers words.

"You have left me alone before brother! I can take care of everyone just fine!" Master Hand was quiet for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. I will be back in a couple of days." And with that, he was gone. Crazy Hand, for once was quiet for a few moments, before his insane laughter took over.

"You must not worry about me brother, for it's the smashers that need HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>*In another part of the mansion*<p>

* * *

><p>"Go-fish."<p>

"Ugh, for the last time Marth, this is POKER." Ike said in a irritated tone. Marth rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't understand the difference."

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't explained it like 100 times or anything..." Link muttered, putting his cards down. Ike did the same.

"This is getting so boring..." The warrior muttered. Marth rolled his eyes.

"It was your idea to play it."

"Well, I didn't want you to join in.""

"Why not?"

"Because you make everything suck." Fox said, putting his cards as well. Marth glared at him.

"Well excuse me, Fleabag!"

"I'll make you take that back!" As the two continued to argue, Zelda and Peach walked into the room, sighing right away.

"Oh dear, they are at it again..." Zelda muttered.

"It seems as if they cannot get along at all!" Peach said with huff. Zelda walked up and stood between the two.

"Come on, there's no need for that," Zelda said. Marth glared at Fox, while Fox only snorted.

"He started it!"

"No! You did when you said I make everything suck!"

"You two be quiet! You sound like children!" Peach scolded, stepping up now. Link let out a small laugh.

"That is very true." Link muttered, walking out. Zelda and Ike fallowed out soon after, while Peach stayed behind with Marth and Fox.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Peach asked, taking a seat with the two.

"Trying to play Poker with the stuffy prince here." Fox said, pointing to Marth. Marth glared.

"Well, you don't exactly explain the-" He was cut off when the speakers came on.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Crazy Hand's voice blared out, fallowed by his laughter.

"Oh no..." Marth muttered.

"As you can see- well not really because I'm not in front of you all HAHAHAHAHA- My brother Master Hand has left, TO FIND NEW PEOPLES!"

"Oh new smashers! How exciting!" Peach exclaimed, clapping a little.

"Which means that you all need to die." Crazy Hand said plainly.

The room was quiet.

* * *

><p>*In the main area*<p>

* * *

><p>"Did he just say we all have to die?" Pit asked, looking at the speaker where Crazy Hand's voice came from. Other smashers in the room began to whisper to each other.<p>

"Yes! Master Hand want's me to take care of you, because he wants new people! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is he talking about?" Yoshi asked out loud.

"Well, apparently, Master Hand left, and left Crazy Hand in charge, and he wants to kill us." Snake said. Luigi screamed and fainted right next to him.|

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Although, I don't want my glove to get _too _messy, so you all will be killing each other! Yay!" Crazy Hand kept saying. Everyone glanced at each other.

"He's bluffing guys." Meta Knight said. Jigglypuff looked at him, her green eyes scared.

"He sounded kinda serious..."

"Crazy Hand? Serious? Jigglypuff, you must have hit your head or something." Kirby said. Jigglypuff huffed in annoyance.

"I did not! What if we really do have to kill each other?"

"AND YOU WILL JIGGLYPUFF!" Crazy Hand shouted. The balloon Pokemon screamed.

"HOW DID HE KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING?"

"I can hear you..."

"AHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing Meta Knight, "HE DID IT AGAIN!"

"Get off of my cape." Meta Knight growled. Jigglypuff whimpered, letting go.

"If you disobey, I will kill you off, ONE BY ONE!"

"Should I call the police?" Toon Link asked. Sonic shook his head.

"He's bluffing. The guy's crazy." Crazy Hand laughed after that.

"Your right, talking hamster guy! But I am serious about kill you myself." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, have fun and don't get too much blood on the carpet!" Crazy Hand finished, turning the speakers off. Everyone was silent.

"Man, I can't believe that Master Hand left HIM in charge!" Bowser roared, irritated with the announcement.

"So... Are we killing each other?" Ness asked. Lucas gulped, cowering below the table.

"No, he's just having a moment or something. Don't even worry about it." Samus muttered, heading upstairs to her room.

Everyone else started to do the same.

* * *

><p>*Back with Crazy Hand*<p>

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA I wonder how they are doing," The left hand said, floating over to the middle of the room. They laid a globe, that with magic can show you what is going on in different parts of the mansion. He activated it, ready to see the bodies on the floor.<p>

But there wasn't even a drop of blood anywhere.

"Wha- WHAT IS GOING ON?" He exclaimed. He saw that everyone had gone to bed, totally ignoring his announcement.

"Oh no! Oh no! They aren't listening to me!" Crazy Hand yelled to himself, rushing all around the room.

"If they aren't taken care of, then brother will be most upset!" He said, pounding his fist into the ground, making the mansion shake.

"That's it! I will have to kill someone to show them I can be serious! I AM A GENIUS!" Crazy Hand shouted, rushing out of his room, looking for his first kill.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for that chapter! Kind of a weak start, because no one has died, but it will get much better!<strong>

Who do you think Crazy Hand will kill first?

Please Review!


End file.
